This invention relates to heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a noise reducing air handling system which is compact and efficient.
Air handling systems are used to provide large volumes of air, typically to commercial environments. One of the problems common to conventional air handling systems that are designed to move large volumes of air is the undesirable level of noise that is generated. To reduce the noise in prior art systems, additional noise reduction and attenuation components are added resulting in large or bulky and generally inefficient air handling systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved air handling system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a compact, quiet and efficient air handling system.